evefandomcom-20200223-history
Khanid Kingdom
The Khanid Kingdom, also known as the Dark Amarr, was founded a few centuries ago when the last Amarr Emperor was chosen. Government The Khanid Kingdom is a theocratic monarchy which is headed by Garkeh Khanid, the self-proclaimed king of the Khanid Kingdom, having himself renamed Khanid II. Khanid Prime is the capital of the Kingdom. Though Khanid II claims to be the sole leader of the Kingdom, he shares his power with the holders and magnates that are also in his realm. The Khanid Family, who Khanid II belongs to, is seen as a threat to his rule. Because of this, he takes the children and women in the family as hostages at his royal palace on Khanid Prime to keep their fathers and husbands in line. Though independent from the Amarr Empire, the Kingdom supported actions of the Empire against Minmatar terrorists and, in CONCORD votes, often supports the Amarr in the matters of policy. Khanid Kingdom Holders Holders in the Khanid Kingdom are in many ways identical to their Empire counterparts. They retain many of the same governing and slave-owning functions. The largest difference is the relative power of the Kingdom Holders. The Holders in the Kingdom must answer solely to the King. Khanid II has allowed his Holders to rule in what manner they see fit as long as it doesn't threaten him. Additionally, there is no Theology Council or centralized religious authority in the Kingdom aside from the King, so the Kingdom Holders assume many of the duties undertaken by the priesthood in the Empire. A large portion of the Holders in the Khanid Kingdom are Khanid. Though the majority are still of True Amarr descent, the large number of Khanid Holders owe their loyalty to the Khanid Family which they accompanied Khanid II in his revolt against the Empire. Military The Royal Khanid Navy, currently commanded by Grand Admiral Zidarez Khanid, was formed from the followers that were loyal to Khanid II in the Amarr military. The headquaters of the RKN is in Kiltaled system. During the Khanid Rebellion, a large number from the Imperial Navy, including the Third Fleet, had joined him. Today the RKN is not large like the Imperial Navy, but is far more advanced than the Imperial Navy due to trade deals with the Caldari. Khanid Mashtori are an elite sect of bounty hunters that work exclusively for the Khanid Family. They have at times operated battleships and led fleets in times of war. The Khanid First Fleet is stationed at Khanid Prime and is largely a ceremonial posting and the traditional honor guard of King Khanid II. Culture The Kingdom still upholds many of the tradition of Amarr society, but has also wholeheartedly embraced the customs of others, mainly the Caldari. Many visitors to the Kingdom feel like it is a surreal mix of the Amarr and Caldari empires. Due to encouraging Khanid to move to the Khanid region by the Khanid Family, many in the Khanid Kingdom are Khanid. They served as King Khanid II's soldiers during the Khanid Rebellion. Today, a large group of Khanid Unionist has formed which is the primary reason of growing improvement between the Kingdom and the Empire. Slavery As in the Empire, slavery is considered a vital part of the Kingdom. Due to the somewhat more secular attitude in the Kingdom, however, the idea that slaves are lost children needing to be taught the ways of God is not as universally held in Dark Amarr society. Slaves tend to be viewed as servants and free labor first, and potential future members of society second. The rights of ownership of King Khanid and the Dark Amarr of slaves is a rarely contested fact in the Kingdom. Due to the number of Holders that followed King Khanid II in the Khanid Rebellion had left the Kingdom with a lack of slaves. As a response to satistfy his Holders, King Khanid II used his own slaves as well as those confiscated from Holders who opposed the split from the Empire. The end result was that the slave pools were reduced and scattered and this worsened as decades passed because older slaves died off and the fracturing of populations meant slave births were reduced. Due to the eventual lack of slaves and cut from the supply of slaves from Minmatar space, the Khanid Kingdom the Amarr first contact with the Gallente, Caldari, and Jove in 23180 AD. They conducted on slave raids on the Gallenteans. The Gallenteans blamed the Amarrians as they couldn't tell the Kingdom and the Empire apart. They conducted a few raids on the Caldari. Following the formation of CONCORD the Kingdom signed the various treaties which ceased direct raids into the Federation and State, however the Kingdom still starved for slaves and regularly had to deal with questionable slavers who acted outside the law. The Kingdom realized another way to have an income of slaves by carefully watching foreign visitors, if they should break any laws, frequently the authorities would enslave the offender as a punishment knowing there would be little action taken against them. Today, large population of the Kingdom's slaves are still Minmatar making up around 60% of the total number of slaves. The Ealur and mixed heritages make up a large portion. The Kingdom has, though only make up the minority, large numbers of Gallente, Intaki, Mannar, and a small number of Jin-Mei from a criminal cartel which was enslaved by the Khanid Kingdom for crimes against the Kingdom, though there was no evidence that the group ever operated in the area. They have suffcient amount of slaves to have viable breeding programs. History The Khanid Kingdom was formed after Garkeh Khanid, one of the royal heirs at the time, refused to kill himself after failing to become Emperor as he should have done, in accordance with tradition. Refusing suicide, he instead split his vast domains from the Amarr Empire and, since, he was the commander-in-chief of the Imperial Navy many of them also followed him. Notable forces included the Third Fleet, under his younger brother's command, and one of the few operational Avatar class Titans. This open rebellion became known as the Khanid Rebellion against which the Empire retaliated, but was only able to conquer some of the vulnerable outer regions from Khanid territory. A year after the Khanid Kingdom was established, Garkeh's younger brother, Dakos Khanid, led a rebellion against him. His claim was on the basis that he was the rightful Heir of the Khanid Family since Garkeh's failure in the Succession Trials invalidated his right to lead the family. This became the first civil war that the Kingdom had experienced. It was first successful until advances stalled a month later due to Dakos's strategy to imply overwhelming force on Kingdom forces. Kingdom forces learned to overcome his strategies leaving rebel forces unsuccessful in their advances. Dakos's violent tendencies proved to be his undoing and was later assassinated by his adopted son Luxian marking the end of the rebellion. The remainder of Dakos's forces surrendered or returned back to the Amarr Empire. The Holders that surrendered to King Khanid II, who accepted them back, had been given a reduced title and rank due to their disloyalty to him. Khanid fleet commanders gained valuable combat experience during Dakos's Rebellion which would serve them well when the Amarr Empire attempted to invade the Kingdom in the coming decades. The rebellion also served to make Khanid II aware that his own family was his greatest threat to his rule, a fact that would be proven true after several rebellions against him. In October YC 107, Blood Raiders raided Khanid Prime shipyards and successfully stole seven incomplete Apocalypse but at of cost nine Bhaalgorn battleships and numerous Ashimmu cruisers. In August, leaked memos from CONCORD was exposed to the public which suggested the assassin, who assassinated Emperor Doriam II, was a Khanid Royal Navy agent but was dismissed by Commander Abrikoum Aman of Internal Security of the Khanid Royal Navy but was adamantly against infiltration by CONCORD as the memos suggest. It was further dismissed in December by the Ministry of Internal Order of Amarr Empire. In YC 108, pilot Sana Apres of the RKN was given an offer by the Ultra Unionist Movement to give the carrier Equinox to them. She was later captured by RKN agent Argen Senerva and a task force. She was charged for stealing RKN property and treason, but the UUM leader, Thelus Duant, escaped. In June YC 110, King Khanid II issued martial law throughout the Kingdom due to the events of the Minmatar Elder Fleet invasion of the Amarr Empire. After the withdrawal of the Elder Fleet, he later gave a speech to calm the populace. During the Empyrean War, the Tash-Murkon Family had rescued a Khanid convoy from destruction. The Kingdom praised Tash-Murkon officers as heroes in the Kingdom. This led to the further cooperation between the Khanid Kingdom and Tash-Murkon Family. The Tash-Murkon received a delegation from the Khanid Innovation and the Tash-Murkon Family facilitated trade between the Caldari State and Khanid Kingdom; was the sign of major improvement in relations with the Empire. In December YC 110, RKN commenced raids on the Blood Raiders and later captured former Chamberlain Dochuta Kosh during the RKN raids on the Blood Raiders. With the former Chamberlain transferred to the Amarr Empire; Empress Jamyl later sent her thanks to King Khanid II for his efforts in the capture. This event led to continued improvement of relations between the two nations. In May YC 111, five months after the raid the Khanid Royal First Fleet entered Amarr space under escort to Tash-Murkon Prime where it was later confirmed that Khanid II had returned in Amarr space after three centuries in his Kingdom. He later had a private meeting with Catiz Tash-Murkon which he stayed on Tash-Murkon Prime a week until he continued his travel to Amarr Prime. In May, He had met with Empress Jamyl I and after the meeting, an emergency secession of the Privy Council was called. Four days later, Empress Jamyl I had given the Khanid Family a seat on the Privy Council which King Khanid II accepted but his nation still remains separate from the Amarr Empire. Many Khanids hold hope that the Kingdom will be reunited with the Empire again. Economy Much of Khanid businesses operate within the Khanid Kingdom. Some businesses were formed mainly to protect the Khanid Kingdom from the Amarr Empire. Others operate to serve the Kingdom. Khanid Innovation Khanid Innovation is a high technology firm but put weapon research at the forefront to the urgency of an Amarrian invasion. Khanid Transport Khanid Transport is a shipping company and has attempted at exploration though there is little news of whether or not they have been successful or a failure. Khanid Works Khanid Works was formed by Khanid II as a shipbuilder right after seceding from the Amarr Empire. Its crucial work is one of the reasons the Khanid Kingdom has not fallen to the Amarr Empire. Samarkand Financial Samarkand Financial has been a large player in the Khanid financial sector for nearly three decades now, but had little presence outside the Kingdom. In YC 111, when the company helped finance the stock purchase that propelled Mens Reppola to the CEO position at Ishukone. Category:Races & Organizations of EVE Category:Khanid